Thyracros
Ice |ailments = Iceblight Bleeding Snowman |weaknesses = Fire |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko, Adopted by Dinoman0310 }} Thyracros are Bypaldians. Physiology Thyracros are large Bypaldians that bear a resemblance to Vostok. Thyracros have purple skin with several armored carapaces on their head chest, shoulders, forearms, and shins. Their face is also purple with red markings beneath the eyes. Four horns extend from their cranium and there is a large dark-blue bony plate in the middle of their head.﻿ More blue plates are seen on their forearms and shins, along with blade-like protrusions. Two short spikes protrude from their back. Like Vostok, Tthey have human-like hands with five fingers and sharp black nails. and their feet have three finger-like toes. They have a long tapering tail that ends in a white segmented stinger. Abilities Thyracros generate a powerful, freezing energy inside themselves. This allows them to shoot a freezing beam akin to Ukanlos, or simply blow freezing cold air. Thyracros is able to create balls of ice which it spits at enemies. The size of its ice balls can vary, from small pellets to small orbs that fit in its hands to a large ball that’s larger than the Thyracros itself. They can also tear enemies to shreds with their claws, slice them with their blades, or stun them with a blow from their tail. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Fanged Giant *Suborder: Tyrant Giant *Family: Thyracros Habitat Range Thyracros are very hardy and can survive just about anywhere. The known habitats of Thyracros consist of the Snowy Mountains, Gorge, Old Volcano, Volcano, Ancestral Steppe, Sanctuary, Ingle Isle, Primal Forest, Dunes, Sunken Hollow, Volcanic Hollow, Frozen Seaway and Everwood, just to name a few. Ecological Niche Thyracros assert themselves as the apex predator of their habitat. They will take on other apex predators such as Rathalos and Barioth without hesitation to assert dominance. Their power rivals even some Elder Dragons. However, their behavior and abilities allow them to hunt and prey on virtually any creature. Herbivores such as Aptonoth, Slagtoth, and Popo are common prey. Thyracros is known to often fight against Vostok, suggesting a rivalry between the two. Biological Adaptations Thyracros generate a powerful, freezing energy inside themselves. This allows them to shoot a freezing beam akin to Ukanlos, or simply blow freezing cold air. They can also tear enemies to shreds with their claws, impale them on their horns, or stun them with a blow from their tail. Thyracros is also able to create balls of ice which it spits at enemies. The size of its ice balls can vary, from small pellets to small orbs that fit in its hands to a large ball that’s larger than the Thyracros itself. Their nails and blades are constantly growing, so they file them down by scratching trees or boulders. This is not the case for their horns, but they are stated to grow back should the horns break for whatever the reason may be. Despite the crystalline appearance of the plates on their body, these plates are actually made of modified bone. Behavior This is a terrifyingly aggressive species of Bypaldian, even more so than the likes of Barozorog and Quadepos. They will not hesitate to attack any creature, whether it be larger or smaller than it. They are very easily provoked, and will sometimes attack without any provocation. They like to steal territory from other monsters in order to expand its own. Sometimes they kill merely for sport, leaving the victim’s corpse for scavengers. Carves Low Rank This monster cannot be fought in Low Rank. High Rank This monster cannot be fought in High Rank. G Rank Attacks *'Roar': Thyracros will roar when it spots the hunter for the first time or whenever it enters rage mode. Deals no damage but sends hunters flying backwards if they're close enough. Requires Earplugs to block. *'Jab': Thyracros quickly throws a jab at the hunter. Deals a slight amount of damage. **'The Old One-Two': Thyracros punches the hunter twice in succession. The first punch is a jab and the second punch is a cross. Deals a moderate amount of damage if both punches land. *'Hook': Thyracros throws a hook punch at the hunter. Deals a slight amount of damage, a little bit more than the Jab. *'Uppercut': Thyracros draws its fist back before performing an uppercut with it. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Backhand': Thyracros swings its arm around to hit the hunter with the back of its fist. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Claw Swipe': Thyracros quickly swipes its claws twice at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage and has a chance to inflict Bleeding. *'Cross Slash': Thyracros slashes at the hunters by crossing its claws as if they were a pair of scissors. Deals a moderate amount of damage and has a chance to inflict Bleeding. *'Front Kick': Thyracros raises one of its legs and kicks the hunter, striking them with the sole of its feet. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Roundhouse': Thyracros knocks the hunter onto the ground with a low roundhouse kick. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Stomp': Thyracros raises its foot before stomping the ground with it. Deals a moderate amount of damage and causes tremors. **'Stomping March': Thyracros walks forward while stomping the ground. Thyracros will take five heavy steps before stopping. Deals a moderate amount of damage and causes tremors with each step. *'Tail Sweep': Thyracros spins around with its tail stretched out, whipping any hunters near it with its tail. Deals a moderate amount of damage. Thyracros's tail seems to grow slightly longer whenever it uses this attack, similar to a Nargacuga's tail slam. *'Flipping Tail Strike': Thyracros performs a front flip. Just before it lands, it strike the ground in front of it with its tail in an attempt to hit the hunter. The force of it striking with its tail causes it to move back as if it had performed a back flip instead. Deals a large amount of damage. *'Unstoppable Force': Thyracros lowers its head and scrapes its foot against the ground twice before running forward to run over the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage. Thyracros can follow up this attack with a Jab, a Hook, an Uppercut, a Backhand, a Claw Swipe, a Cross Slash, or a Front Kick. This attack is not a pin attack unlike Vostok's charge. *'Whirlwind Blow': By lightly blowing, Thyracros produces strong winds that form a tornado around it. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Snowman. *'Icy Spitball': Thyracros spits a ball of ice at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Iceblight. *'Frozen Bowling Balls': Thyracros blows into its hands, creating a ball of ice in each. It then throws both ice balls at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Iceblight. *'Giant Ice Boulder': Thyracros leans back and looks at the sky. It then starts to blow cold air to create a ball of ice that grows larger until its bigger than the Thyracros itself. Afterwards, it slaps the ice boulder at the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Iceblight. *'Freeze Beam': Thyracros takes a deep breath as it leans back. It then leans forward to fire a light blue beam from its mouth at the hunters. Thyracros either fires the beam in a straight line or sweeps the beam from left to right. Deals a very large amount of damage and inflicts Iceblight. Damage Effectiveness Physical *Head = ★★ *Torso = ★★★ *Arms = ★★ *Legs = ★ *Tail = ★★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = X *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★ *Blind = ★ Introduction Cutscene The hunter is wandering aimlessly through the Arctic Ridge. The target is a monster known as Thyracros. They have never seen such a beast before, so its best to keep their guard up. After reaching the snow-covered mountaintop, they look around. Not a single creature in sight. Until the sound of crunching snow grabs the hunter's attention. They spin around to see a Vostok lumbering towards it. It has its signature bloodthirsty look, a more familiar sight. The Vostok cries out before it charges, a few feet in front of the hunter before the beast intercepted by another creature. The two monsters slam into the rocky wall, causing some snow to fall from above. The hunter spectates, the other creature being unfamiliar to them. It was large, purple, and had white armor in parts of its body. The beast had the Vostok pinned against the rock under its foot and quickly finished it off with a quick stab from its spiked tail. The beast - the hunter eventually figured it was a Thyracros - turned its attention to its new prey. It beat its chest twice before unleashing a deep bellow. The hunt begins. Etymology Thyracros is a combination of thracam (Latin for cooler), tyrant (referring to its behavior), and cryo (referring to its Ice Element). Kruller is derived from クーラー kūrā (cooler). It may also incorporate cruel. Notes *Thyracros was inspired by Cooler, the titular main antagonist in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge. It shares many similarities with Cooler. **Thyracros strongly resembles Cooler's fifth form. **Its supposed rivalry with Vostok is a reference to Cooler's sibling rivalry with Frieza, as Vostok is based on Frieza himself. **Its weakness to Fire is a reference to Cooler's defeat in his initial appearance, where he is pushed into the sun and incinerated. *The horns, forearms, shins, and torso can be broken. The tail can also be severed and carved afterwards. *When in rage mode, Thyracros's eyes will glow and will huff smoke from its mouth. *Thyracros's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. **It does not damage hunters, but it will send them flying backwards if they are too close. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Bypaldian Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Dinoman0310